


Pancake

by YourLemon (lemonjam)



Series: Little things [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjam/pseuds/YourLemon
Summary: Breakfast gone wrong.





	Pancake

**Author's Note:**

> No end, no beginning, just a flash.

Sungjin woke up to the sizzling sound of a pan. No one was entitled to making meals for them, so he was a bit concerned. As a light sleeper, he had to choose between ignoring the noise or wake himself up and start his day. Followed by a smell of burning, he decided that his sweet dreams can wait for another day.

“What the...” Sungjin’s voice could be heard before he witnessed apocalypse unfold in the kitchen. For a moment he was speechless, then he dared to ask, “is that supposed to be pancakes?”

“Huh? Does it not look like one?” Jae sounded dumbfound.

Sungjin took an extra deep breath to process this information, while trying not to choke on the nauseating smell. For the record, he can only fix simple meals for himself so he kept his mouth shut to prevent sarcasm from overflowing.

In this very moment, Brian walked in with messy hair and a T-shirt worn inside-out. His deep voice mumbled, “This smells like… breakfast?”

Jae fetched the only plate intact in the aftermath, and placed in some distorted pancakes along with syrup.

Brian walked up to Jae and rubbed his forehead on Jae’s back like a cat, and stretched out a hand to take over the plate. Silence was the prayer Sungjin had for Brian’s taste buds and stomach. He was waiting for all hell break loose again.

Yet, nothing happened.

Sungjin decided that it was too much to comprehend and retreated into the bedroom.

Brian devoured his meal within moments as usual and offered to clean up. Jae clung to Brian while he was washing the dishes as no one else was in sight. With everything back to where it belongs, Brian teased quietly, “Do you know that it tasted like burnt textbook with sugar?”

Jae’s body stiffened and face blushed. He was trying to be considerate because today was first day of term for Brian. He stammered, “I was just trying…”

Brian planted a wet kiss on Jae’s lips to stop further words and slid off to change. Jae licked his lips and the bitter sweet aroma of burnt paper made him chime into laughing with Brian who’s in the bathroom.


End file.
